


Christmas Spirit

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞颂歌paro，aka鬼见愁马总（。（梗属于查尔斯·狄更斯，我只是偷来用一下（。（</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

【1】

快到午夜了。派对上的热度丝毫未减。

淡蓝色的灯光落在Mark的白色衣领上。他想退到一个更清静的地方去，或者干脆叫车回家。

多年前，当他刚刚来到加州，当他对于社交活动的认知还停留在哈佛那些糟糕的社团活动上，Sean带他去的每一个派对都像一场奇观，那些在炫目的灯光下觥筹交错的夜晚，火辣的女孩和她们晶莹发亮的唇彩。

而今这样的场面变得令人疲倦了，每天收到的派对邀请已经远远超过他能挤出的兴趣和时间。上演在这座空中楼阁里的各样戏码都不再使他惊讶了。

又一个圣诞节，2011年就要过去了。

他从路过的侍者那里拿了一杯鸡尾酒，抿着那杯甜得像糖水似的东西默默移动到一个更加无人注意的角落，他面前的高脚桌上堆满了还没被收走的空酒杯。

没必要每年的灯光都用“Facebook蓝”，不是吗？让人觉得和前一年没什么区别。

他看到一些宾客戴着狂欢节式的舞会假面……这是谁的主意？搞笑的吗。你可以有一个未来风格的派对，或者一个复古风格的，但你不能一锅烩，对吧？

好吧，实际上这些都不重要。有人在交换名片，或许讨论着启动什么项目，谈话被淹没在音乐声中。重要的是你能在这里见到谁，一贯都是。

玻璃采光顶的上空或许有星星，在悬挂的串灯的干扰下很难分辨。Mark放下酒杯，仰起头想看看清楚。在这时他听到一把有点熟悉的声音，

“你知道，我对这种派对从来不感冒。”

当他转过头，看到的是一张更熟悉的面孔。

……Steve Jobs？！

这太疯狂了。要不是他对现实时空的存在还有点信心，他肯定不能相信这位硅谷最伟大的天才和远见者之一已经离世快两个月了。

“真他妈的（fucking hell）……”他自言自语。

“是的，地狱（hell），根本没有天堂这回事，我们大家迟早都要下地狱。”Steve像他生前一样穿着黑色的高领衫和牛仔裤，袖子挽起半截，眼神奕奕。

这算是闹鬼吗？为什么是我？Mark想。

如果一个灵魂无法安息，就该去纠缠那些亏欠他的人。Mark能不费劲地想出一打更该见到Steve亡灵的人。

可是他就在这里。在这个派对场地的幽蓝灯光里。

Mark深吸了一口气。

“只要还有电子设备，谁都可以假装自己不是活在地狱里。”幽灵说着摸出手机像是在查看邮件。

谁会给地狱里的人发邮件？

“你还好吗，Steve？”他有点难以相信自己的镇定。如果暂时忘记他在和幽灵对话这件事，他确实很久没和这位导师聊聊天了。

“不错，还死着。你呢？”

Mark皱眉，“呃……挺好的。”他还活着，很显然；他的公司运营良好，计划在明年初申请IPO。但他可以若无其事地和幽灵聊这些吗？IPO什么的？

天啊这太诡异了。

“那么……你来这里有事吗？”

“Mark，”幽灵着重地说，就像是要提醒Mark一件不该遗忘的事，“他们把我埋在这里了，就在帕罗奥图。我还能去哪儿？”

Mark无法反驳。这么说来，Steve的亡灵将会永久在这谷地里游荡，这个念头竟然奇怪地令人安心。

我一定是喝醉了。他想。也许那些酸甜的酒精饮料比看上去更有劲。要么就是有人在酒里下了什么东西。

“你不相信你看见的。”幽灵说。

“我不信。”Mark承认。

“你不该怀疑自己的感官，大部分时候它们比理智更真实。”

对于Steve，相信往生世界的存在大概没什么困难的。不会难得过枉顾现实固执己见，或者人嗑嗨之后能看到宇宙的真相什么的。

但那对Mark不适用。

“谢了。我还是更信任理智。”

他想喝口酒压压惊，却发现酒杯已经干了。

“为什么人们会爱一个混蛋？”

“不知道。”Mark摇头，他想到每一家苹果体验店门口堆积的献花和卡片。“我猜，只是某种……宇宙平衡机制？每次你惹毛一个你在乎的人，它就奖励一百万个你不在乎的人来爱你。”

幽灵露出一抹难以捉摸的浅笑。

“总之，我只是来传个消息。”Steve的鬼魂把他的手机塞回裤袋里，“今晚会有三个神灵来找你，第一个会在……算了，它们不怎么准时，该来就会来的。”

“什么？”

这是哪门子的狄更斯戏仿？

Mark还想再问点什么，但是有人拍了拍他的背。

“怎么躲在这儿？”

“Sean！”他抓住来者的手臂，“你能不能看见……”他指向旁边，然而那里什么也没有。

“什么？”Sean的“你到底喝了多少”眼神穿过眼镜片戏谑地看着他。

“没什么。没事。”

一个姗姗来迟的侍者开始清理高脚桌上被遗弃的空酒杯。

“来这边，我给你介绍个人……”Sean揽着他走向人群，从另一个侍者盘子上截了一杯苹果汁放进Mark手里，“我看你喝的够多了，稍微悠着点。”

Mark没有反对。

现在他知道了，地狱是个挤满了Steve Jobs这种嬉皮的地方。

 

【2】

第一个神灵出现在凌晨1点钟。

派对的喧闹渐渐消退，Mark准备离开了。他拿上西装外套，穿过不再过于拥挤的人群向外走去，其间瞥了一眼还在和那个大学生模样的姑娘调笑的Sean。

“圣诞快乐。”有人在他耳边轻声说。

Mark下意识地向旁边躲了一下，吃惊地扭过头。说话的是个深色头发的年轻女人，不同于其他穿着礼服裙的女宾客，她就像是刚刚从办公室走出来，一身套装，怀抱着文件夹。

她叫什么来着？……Marylin，对，Marylin。

“我是来自过去的圣诞神灵。”那女人说。

“不，你是Marylin Delpy，你是我律师的助理。”Mark严肃地指出。

“呃，这个，”她伸开手低头看了看，像是刚刚注意到自己的装束，“作为神灵，我们不属于物质世界；而你，作为物质世界的一部分，无法感知我。为了和你交流我必须造一个形态，那么，为什么不选个你认识的形象呢，感觉更亲切，不是吗。”

好吧，除开关于亲切的部分，这个逻辑还是讲得通的。

“我正要走了。”Mark说。

“这么早？”神灵笑着说。

“相信我，我已经在这里浪费了太多时间。”

“你的时间很值钱。”

“的确。”他并不谦逊地说。

“我有些东西要给你看，Mark Zuckerberg，”她翻开手里的文件夹，“关于你的过去。”

“然后给我上一课，是吗？”Mark盯住她，就像任何一个他准备发表刻薄评论的时刻，“我很抱歉，女士，我了解我自己的过去，我不后悔任何一件事，因此我建议节约一下我们双方的时间，我回家去解决今天耽误的工作，你去找找有没有别的硅谷高管想梦游仙境，出门往南三公里是雅虎的派对，Carol Bartz可能需要你的帮助。”  
神灵愣在原地，大概没想到事情进展如此不顺。

“借过。”Mark从她身边错过，继续走向门口。

“可是你想他，不是吗？你想得要疯了。”

Mark停下脚步，听着Marylin的高跟鞋向他走近。

“不想再看看他吗？这是你最后的机会。过去，是唯一一个你能再见他的地方。”神灵的声音贴近他耳边，听上去不再温柔友好，变得更像讥讽和威胁。可是这要怪谁呢？

“……好吧。”Mark妥协了，“带我去吧。”

“跟着我。”神灵白了他一眼。

Mark把他的外衣甩到肩上，跟了上去。

偷了Marylin容貌的神灵快步走向大堂一侧，用那种女性白领职员表达“我很不爽但我不跟你一般见识”的姿态。她推开通往后厨的金属门，径直走进去。

已经接近收工时间，但厨工们并没有开始磨洋工，他们有序地操作着，更多的甜点和小菜被送出去。所有人都像并没看见这两个闯入者一样，继续着自己手上的工作。Mark不确定这是因为他们公司雇的人职业素养好还是因为他被神灵碰触之后已经不能被凡人所见。

他跟着那神灵穿过一扇又一扇门，走出安全出口。外面是一道蜿蜒而上的楼梯，但显然不是一个会展场地的安全楼梯。

“Marylin？神灵？”他向上喊，神灵并没有停下等他。

Mark加快脚步爬上去，同时，他认出了这楼梯。

“这是……我家。”

登上最后一级楼梯之后，他看到一个中年女人在敲门。

“Mark，来吃饭吧。”那个东欧裔长相的女人温和地说。

“等一会！”门后传出一个少年的声音。

女人摇摇头，下楼去了。

“那是谁？”

“嘿，”Mark又一惊，“你能不能别总是这样突然冒出来？”

神灵看上去不以为然。

“那是我家的保姆。”Mark说，“我中学毕业后就没见过她了。”

“要进去看看吗？”神灵说，“别担心，他们看不见也听不见你，因为他们只是……”

“‘来自过去的影子’。”Mark接过她的话。

“很有悟性，Mark。”

“我只是上过学，谢谢。”

他抚上那扇熟悉的门，却无法得到任何触感，就像这一切只是机器投射出来的全息图像。他看到自己的手穿过门板，消失在另一侧。

好吧。也不算意外。

他穿门而过，看到16岁的Mark Zuckerberg坐在电脑桌前敲击着键盘。

“你在做什么？”神灵问。

“我在和Adam聊天。”

“关于什么？”

“关于……圣诞派对。”Mark从自己的声音里听到一丝苦涩。

同年级的Sally Brenson在她家里办了派对，Adam问他要不要去。也许那是个不错的派对，只是对于Mark或者Adam这样的孩子，那毫无意义。Mark能想象他们的出席，与那些受欢迎的孩子们格格不入，最终他们只会怯懦地聚拢在一起浪费别人家的酒水，没有女孩会和他们搭话或者想要知道他们又写了什么精妙的程序。

“无聊。”他评论道，“你不是要带我去看Wardo吗，快点啊。”

“我才是神灵！轮不到你指挥我！”神灵终于忍无可忍爆发出来。

“好吧好吧。嚷什么呀……”Mark一脸嫌恶地走开，像进来时一样穿墙而出。

门外的风景却不同了。

楼梯变得更加陈旧，像是承受过数百年时光的削磨。

是柯克兰宿舍。

“到了。”神灵看上去有点不耐烦，恨不得快些结束这旅程的样子。

套房的门开着。Mark走进去，经过躺在沙发上打游戏的Billy，经过那一段窄窄的走廊，回到那间充斥着苦乐记忆的寝室。

他看到19岁的自己躺在他的狭窄的单人床上，和他一样清瘦的Eduardo贴在他身上，互相吮着彼此莽撞的唇舌。

……不，不是他的床，是Chris的。他自己的床上堆满了书本、零食包装和脏衣服，已经挪不出空间来容纳两个成年男生厮混。

“极品室友。”神灵说。就像她能听到Mark的心声。

“是我。”他坦荡地承认了。

Mark看着自己的昔日倒影解开Eduardo的皮带，伸手进去抚弄着。他记得那硬实的手感，记得Eduardo激动的、温热的喘息喷在他肩窝。

“你他妈的在干什么？！”他听到神灵在他耳边尖叫。

“怎么了？”

“你在摸你自己！”

“……是吗？”Mark低头看到自己的手在沉在裤腰里。

 

【3】

凌晨3点，坐在窗台上的Mark等到了第二个神灵的拜访。

“嗨！我是来自现时的圣诞神灵。”他迈着欢快的步子走进已经人员稀落的大厅，“如果你要问为什么我看上去像你的朋友Dustin……”

“好了我知道了，‘亲切’，对吧？”Mark不耐烦地说。

神灵露出喜出望外的表情，说实在的很有Dustin的风格。“有人说过你真是个有悟性的凡人吗？”

“有。”

Mark从窗台上下来，“先给你预警一下，上一个圣诞神灵被我气得快吐血了。”

“不是问题！”酷似Dustin的神灵毫不见外地搂住他，“我们走吧！”

“你要带我去哪儿？”Mark被他的手臂勒得有点喘不过气。

“当然是今年的圣诞节！这还用说吗！我们去派对！”

Mark还没反应过来，就被这家伙拐着一跃而起，穿过窗子撞进一阵冷风里。

见鬼，这也太冷了。

比冷空气更令人吃惊的是，他们漂浮在空中。确切地说，他们从位于帕罗奥图的建筑物一层窗户飞出来，却漂浮在纽约城所有灯火通明的摩天大楼之上。

他手脚并用地抱紧看上去是Dustin的圣诞神灵，俯瞰着下方的人造星空。

“我们去哪？”他的喊声被高空的风声削弱。

“这还用说吗！有空调的地方！”

Dustin带着他降落在一座大厦的落地窗里。

室内播放着舒缓的音乐，穿着晚礼服的男男女女在他们周围来往谈笑。

这是个派对，当然。虽然比不上他们刚刚离开的那个。自从08年的大危机以后，华尔街的酒会规格低调了很多。还在举办着盖茨比式的奢华派对的地方，只有硅谷和好莱坞了。

“这不可能。”Mark说。

“有什么奇怪的，你不是已经见过一个……”

“不，”Mark打断他，“我是说，现在加州时间是三点钟，东海岸天都该亮了好吗。”他指向窗外的夜景，“你说这是‘现时’？”

“呃……”神灵语塞，“实际上，这是，今年的圣诞节……”

“也就是昨晚的实况回放？”

“呃，差不多吧。”

“那你就不是什么‘现时圣诞神灵’，你是‘刚才圣诞神灵’。”Mark指出。

“好吧！随便什么！”看来神灵想尽快扯开这个话题，“总之，我们去逛逛吧！别担心，他们看不见也听不见你……”

“知道了知道了。”

他试图拿起一杯香槟，令人沮丧地失败了。他差点忘了自己现在也是个幽灵。

“为什么带我来这……”

他没有问完这句话。他看见了Eduardo。29岁的Eduardo倚着廊柱，和另一个来宾交谈着。

这有点尴尬。Mark想。如果你刚刚看了一盘对方年轻时的性爱录影带，现在见面可能不是个好主意。

“你知道他在纽约吗？”神灵问。

Mark点了点头。

“你邀请他了吗？”

当然他邀请了Eduardo，每一年。虽然只是那种以公司名义发出的邀请函，主要股东都会收到，但是……

不重要。反正Eduardo从没出席过。

“你亲自邀请他了吗？”神灵强调了“亲自”。

“不，我只是……不知道该说点什么。”

那些诉讼结束很久了。他们之间不再是那种剑拔弩张的敌对气氛，或许那种气氛从未真的存在过。

有时他会发邮件给Eduardo，知会一些公司的事情，Eduardo也会礼貌地回复。

但是如果要他尝试开始一段轻松的聊天，那真是难如登天。

他们不能当作什么都没发生过，他也不想当作什么都没发生过。他不能承担再次伤害那个人的可能性。

“知道吗，只有一个办法能弥补过去做过的蠢事。”神灵目光炯炯地说。

“什么？”

“做点更蠢的。”

他不太明白这个神灵神神叨叨的发言，但Eduardo的声音夺走了他的注意力。

“是的，每一年。”Eduardo苦笑着说，“可是我……我不知道去了该说点什么。”

“聊天嘛，就像大家在派对上做的。”说话的人似乎是Eduardo的某个老同学，Mark想不起那人的名字。

“可是我不能当作什么都没发生过，不是吗，就好像……我怕我们会把对方的痊愈的伤口再次撕开。”

是的。就是这样。Mark想。

“那时候他是我唯一的朋友。”Eduardo轻声说。

 

【4】

Mark醒来的时候已经是正午了。

阳光透过玻璃屋顶落在他的额发上，他发现自己躺在几张相拼的椅子上。一些保洁人员在满地杯盘和残羹中间穿行，看上去对这一切司空见惯。

派对是前一夜的事了。他想起来。

宿醉的头痛使他不想动弹。他抬起手臂挡在脸上遮蔽阳光。

圣诞神灵。他突然想到。

还差一个神灵……可是为什么？他费解地从椅子上坐起来。他仍然想知道，在未来的圣诞节，他是否还在为那些无可挽回的人和事而懊恼。

也许我没有未来。他想。

也许我活不到下一个圣诞节就要和Steve Jobs还有他的地狱Iphone作伴去了。

也许所有这些都只是一个怪梦，又或是酒精和药物的化学作用。

谁知道呢。

“Mark！”

Mark愣住了，这个声音使他颤栗。他对抗着头晕勉强站起来。

他看到Eduardo大步流星地走进来。但是这不可能。Eduardo在纽约。Eduardo和他一样在长久地悼念他们失落的一切。

“是你。”他明白了。

那是来自未来的圣诞神灵。

你会带我去哪？他想。我们会活着还是死去？会相见还是悼念？

那个酷似Eduardo的人向他走近，带着Mark所熟悉的、夏日一样的光彩。

如果这只是一个怪梦，Mark希望它永远不要结束。

“你要带我去未来吗？”他问。

面前的人有一瞬间的讶异，那对盈盈若水的眼睛难以置信地睁大着，继而露出羞怯和慌乱，就像是不知道该怎样回复一个郑重的邀请。

“你、你什么意思？Mark，你是说……？”

“……见鬼，你是Wardo。”他尴尬地扶住额头。

“不然呢？！Mark你还好吗？你把我认成别人了？”

“不，我以为你是我的圣诞神灵（Spirit of Christmas）……不，不，没什么，别在意。”

他希望Eduardo不会追究他脱口而出的胡话。

“我打给你可是你没接电话，机场下雨了，我以为飞机会晚点，我想改签到明天，因为我真的很想睡一觉，可是飞机没有晚点，我问了Sean他说你还在会场，我……”

Mark只是摇摇头，示意他不需要再说什么。

“你迟到了，派对已经结束了。”

“我不是为派对来的。”他走向Mark，直到他们的脸靠得很近。

只有一个办法能弥补过去的蠢事。

“很高兴见到你，Wardo。”

就这样发生了。比他想象过的任何可能性都更容易。

Eduardo温暖的掌心托着他的后脑，在派对过后的空荡展厅里脉脉相吻。

“我得说，Mark，”终于结束亲吻之后，Eduardo说，“来见你这个混蛋，确实需要点圣诞精神（Christmas spirit）。”

“……闭嘴。”

他们相互搭着肩，穿过遍地狼藉，走进加利福尼亚冬日的阳光里。

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> 开头出现的帮主幽灵可以认为是法鲨版。因为我觉得电影同人里出现真人会怪怪的，就算是crossover一下吧。虽然这事也doesn't really matter吧【。


End file.
